


Hurt You (Just to Hear You Scream)

by orphan_account



Series: Your Pain, My Thrill [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threats of Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andres is frozen in place as he watches his bedroom door swing open, a cold jolt of shame and terror streaking through his body as he locks eyes with his father.
Series: Your Pain, My Thrill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Hurt You (Just to Hear You Scream)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little different from anything else I've ever written because the first couple of sections deal with the aftermath of part 1. However, the last part of this is directly in line with my usual smut! :) 
> 
> The title is once again from Poison by Alice Cooper. 
> 
> As always, this entire work is FICTION and it should stay that way.  
> Enjoy!

Andres is frozen in place as he watches his bedroom door swing open, a cold jolt of shame and terror streaking through his body as he locks eyes with his father, Ivan. The older man is mid-sentence, asking where Teresa is when his eyes finally land on Andres' desk where an unconscious Teresa is still partially tied, a rapidly growing puddle of blood between her legs. Ivan takes a single, instinctual step toward his daughter before his eyes dart back to Andres and take stock of his disheveled appearance. "Amelia!" he calls out, before lunging across the room toward Andres, his fist connecting with his son's temple. He punches Andres repeatedly in his rage, his momentum enough to send them both crashing to the ground.

Amelia, having heard the tension and anger in her husband's voice followed by the sounds of a struggle, rushes into the room and gasps when she sees Ivan assaulting their son. "Ivan! What are y-" she cuts off mid-sentence, her eyes finally falling upon Teresa's body. "No!" she wails, crossing the room in three quick strides, falling to her knees beside the desk and cradling her daughter's face in her hands. "Teresa! Niña please, open your eyes! Teresita!" Her shaking hand moves to her daughter's neck and she chokes out a sob of relief when she feels her pulse, weak but still present. "Hold on Teresa, please just hold on!" She pulls her cell phone from her pocket and dials 911, giving the dispatcher their information and pleading for them to hurry. 

She tosses the phone down as soon as she finishes giving their address and begins to untie Teresa from the desk. She picks up the scissors that Andres dropped earlier, a freshly horrified look crossing her face as she notices the blood beginning to congeal on the blades. She ignores the nausea welling in her stomach and continues to cut away Teresa's bonds, muttering soothing words to her daughter that she can't bring herself to believe. 

Once the ropes have all been cut away she runs to the hall linen closet and grabs all the clean towels she can find. When she returns to the room she gently presses one between Teresa's legs, hoping to slow the flow of blood. She looks across to the room to her husband who has finally stopped hitting their son and now has his hands fisted into his collar, shaking him as he demands an explanation. 

"What the fuck did you do, Andy?" Another harsh shake causes Andres' head to roll from side-to-side, his eyes now only tiny slits due to his already swollen and bruised skin. "Answer me Goddamnit!" When Andres stays silent Ivan slaps him hard across the face. 

"Ivan! Stop, please." 

At the sound of Amelia's voice the man turns his head, fury written across his features. "He raped our little girl, Amelia! He tied her up and-" His voice breaks as a rough sob is wrenched from his throat. 

Amelia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, one hand unconsciously coming up to rub Teresa's back. When she opens her eyes again there's a desperate look there that sends daggers through Ivan's chest. "He's still our son. And we can't lose both of them, Ivan." 

Ivan shakes his head and opens his mouth to protest again, when his wife cuts him off again. "He needs help, and we'll make sure he gets it. But we need to take care of our daughter first." She tosses him another towel. "Wipe your hands, the police are on their way and they can't see that you just beat your own son. They can't know what really happened." When Ivan stays where he is, leaning over Andres, Amelia curses and crosses the room to stand in front of him. "Ivan, por favor. Please my love, help me." She places one hand on his cheek and wipes away a tear. "Teresa needs us now. Wipe your hands and take Andres downstairs. We need to make it look like they were both attacked." When Ivan gives a quick nod Amelia lowers her hand and moves back to her daughter's side once again. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nearly 24 hours after Teresa was taken away in an ambulance Andres learns from the police that his sister was immediately rushed into the operating room to have emergency surgery. She had a severely perforated abdomen caused by repeated vaginal penetration with a foreign object, along with multiple anal tears and abrasions all across her body from the rope. She had flat-lined once on the ride to the hospital and again while in the OR due extreme blood loss, but ultimately made it through. According to the officer taking his statement, if their parents had arrived even three minutes later than they did, Teresa probably would have died from blood loss before the ambulance ever arrived. 

The official story given to police and anyone else who asked is that Andres and Teresa went to the park the day of “the incident,” and must have been followed home. Just as they were entering the front door a large man in a mask rushed them and took a swing at Andres, punching him repeatedly until he was out cold. The man then chased down Teresa, who ran upstairs in an attempt to hide. She didn’t make it far, just barely reaching the second floor landing when the man grabbed her and pushed into the closest room, which was Andres’. He then proceeded to restrain and sexually assault her, using multiple objects he found in the room. Amelia and Ivan arrived home mere minutes after the man must have finished and fled, but they saw no sign of him. At least, that’s what they told to police. 

In reality they knew exactly what really happened, and as much as they hate their son for what he did to his little sister, they couldn’t bring themselves to turn him in. As they waited for the ambulance to arrive, Amelia wiped away any evidence of her son’s semen from between Teresa’s legs and from the desk. She was bleeding so heavily that it was highly unlikely that any traces remained inside of her anyway. 

Andres stays home the entire time Teresa is at the hospital, his parents not allowing him to set foot in his sister's hospital room. He doesn't go to school either, just spends his time playing video games and reliving the rape over and over. He hates himself for what he’d done, but he can’t quite bring himself to regret it. In fact, if he had a chance to do things over he wouldn’t change a thing. Well, maybe he’d make sure to keep an ear out for his parents and to lock his fucking door. But other than that, he’d do everything exactly the same. 

His parents stay at the hospital, both having taken leave from their jobs to be with Teresa. When they do come home it’s only one of them at a time and only to shower and grab more clothing. Neither has been able to look Andres in the eye since the incident. They leave him cash for food on the kitchen table without exchanging a single word, leaving him to take care of himself. He does have to go in to the police station a few times for interviews and once to the hospital to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion, but otherwise he stays home. 

Teresa is in the hospital for nearly two weeks before she's allowed to return home. Andres is watching tv on the couch when they arrive home, but his eyes are locked onto Teresa's form as soon as she shuffles inside, being led by her father. She looks like hell, dark bags under her eyes and her skin looks pale and waxy. Her shirt has bunched up around her waist and Andres can clearly see that her abdomen is wrapped in layers of bandages and gauze to protect her stitches. She refuses to meet Andres' eyes, instead looking down at her feet as she slowly moves through the house toward the stairs. Andres can't help but feel a jolt of arousal when he sees the faint bruises on her arms from where he'd tied her down. He has to close his eyes and will himself not to pop an erection when he thinks about how those bruises must trail all across her body. 

Teresa is visibly fatigued by the fourth stair and Ivan scoops her up gently in his arms and carries her the rest of the way up. Andres turns to watch them go, his eyes trailing down Teresa's thin boy to look for any other visible signs of what he'd done to her. Right before they move out of sight his eyes dart up for one last look at his sister's face and he's startled to see her looking back at him. He can't hold back the huge grin from taking over his face at the pure terror in her eyes. 

A couple of minutes later Amelia quietly walks into the living room, hesitating a moment before sitting on chair in the farthest part of the room from her son, tossing a bag of fast food onto the table in front of him. The teen glances at his mother wearily before grabbing the bag and pulling out the burger from inside. As he begins to unwrap it, Amelia clears her throat. 

"You start therapy next week, and you will be there every Tuesday and Friday after school until your therapist determines otherwise." Andres opens his mouth to complain but Amelia raises a hand to silence him before he can get a single word out. "No discussions, no excuses. You need help, Andy. And if you're going to stay in my house, you are going to therapy. If I find out that you've missed one session I will turn you in to the police so you are properly punished for what you did to your sister." 

Andres can see the sheen of tears in her eyes, but his mother's voice never wavers. He nods once and turns back to his burger. When she doesn't speak again he assumes that's all she has to say and he takes a large bite of his burger, but when he glances over at her he sees her staring at him incredulously. "What?" He asks, mouth full of food.

Amelia shakes her head and continues staring at her son. "You don't have anything else to say? No apologies, nothing?" When the teen remains silent she lets out a harsh laugh. "No, of course not. Madre de dios, where did we go wrong with you?" When his silence continues she stands. "You will never be alone with Teresa, and you will never lay a finger on her again, not even to pass her the fucking salt shaker. ¿Entiendes?" She waits for him to nod before turning toward the stairs. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Andres manages to wait a month and a half before daring to disobey his mother's decree. 

The first two weeks after his sister's release from the hospital his mother sleeps in Teresa's room on an air mattress, ensuring that he doesn't try to sneak in. By the third week Amelia is back in her own bed and she and Ivan are only checking in on him once or twice a night. Midway through the fourth week he chances a trip to the bathroom in the middle of the night without any interruptions at all. Andres figured they would have stuck to their maximum security measures for at least a couple of months, but his good behavior and perfect attendance to his therapy sessions must have been enough to ease their immediate worries. Twice during the fifth week he risks walking down to Teresa's room, peaking inside and watching her sleep for a few minutes before returning to his bed. He strokes his cock under his covers while thinking about sliding into bed with her, cumming when he imagines the soft skin under his tongue. He regrets not tasting her last time, and vows to correct that as soon as possible. 

On Tuesday of week six Andres' shrink cancels his appointment last minute, meaning he will get home more than an hour before his father. His parents are not pleased when he tells them, but neither can afford more time off of work to supervise Andres. A neighbor has been watching Teresa during the day, and Amelia and Ivan agree to allow him to be home with only his sister and the babysitter, but they are going to tell the babysitter that he is grounded and is to go straight up to his room until one of them arrives. 

When he gets home, Andres stop in the kitchen for a bag of chips and soda before heading upstairs. He sees Mrs. Xue asleep on the living room couch, the daytime news blaring on the tv, and grins. The older woman is notorious for falling asleep while on babysitting duty, which means that Teresa is upstairs, unsupervised. He quietly climbs the stairs, pausing to set his snack on his dresser before continuing down the hallway to his sister's room. Teresa is playing with her dolls in her room, sitting cross-legged on the small bench underneath her window, her back facing the doorway. Andres pauses in the doorway, admiring the way her jet black hair shines in the afternoon sun pouring through the window. 

When he steps fully into the room he silently pulls the door shut behind himself. Teresa doesn't notice him until he's right next to her, his hand already reaching out to cover her mouth. Her scream is muffled against his palm, nowhere near loud enough to reach all the way downstairs. Andres kneels down to look in her eyes, half-hard already due to the delicious fear he sees there. 

"Shh, it's ok Teresa, I promise I'm not going to hurt you this time, ok? But only if you don't scream. If you try to yell for help, then I might have to hurt you again." He trails his other hand across her stomach, directly over her scar. "I'm gonna take my hand away, but you have to be quiet." The five-year-old has tears brimming in her eyes, but when Andres removes his hand she keeps silent. "Good girl." He stands back up to his full height, both hands now reaching for the fly of his jeans and opening them. Teresa whimpers when he pulls out his cock, nearly at full mast by now. As he strokes himself to full hardness he grins at his sister. 

"You're going to suck me off Teresa, and you're going to do it right, or else I'll have to punish you." He steps closer, his knees bracketing her skinny legs where they hang off of the bench seat. "Open your mouth," he commands, reaching a hand to his sister's face when she doesn't do as he says. He grips her jaw tightly in one hand and pulls down until her mouth is forced open. "Leave it open, and watch your fucking teeth. If you try to bite me I'll rip you open on my cock again. Do you understand?" Teresa nods frantically and keeps her mouth open when Andres removes his hand. 

Without warning he pushes his hips forward, sinking his cock into her warm, wet mouth until he hits the back of her throat in a single motion. She gags loudly, hands reaching out to push him away. Andres allows her to push his hips back a few inches, but his feet remain planted. When he starts to move forward again Teresa sobs quietly and shakes her head, tears now flowing freely down her face. 

"Pl- please Andy, I can't! Please don- don't make me do that again. Please!" Her voice raises sharply on the last word and Andres shakes his head, his eyes hard. 

"I told you what would happen if you didn't listen to me, Teresa. It's like you want me to hurt you." He grabs her hair in one fist and yanks her head forward. "You'll do as I say, and you'll keep quiet. Right?" When the girl doesn't react besides continuing to cry Andres huffs out a soft laugh. "Alright. You can't say I didn't warn you." He pulls her forward by the hair again, his free hand moving to her face to pinch her nostrils closed. It only takes a few seconds for Teresa to panic and gasp for air, and as soon as she opens her mouth Andres takes the hand currently holding her hair and uses it to keep it opened wide. He guides his cock into her mouth, thrusting rapidly as soon as he sinks into the damp warmth there.

His hips piston back and forth quickly, his cock just barely tapping the back of his sister's throat every thrust forward. She gags nearly every time, the otherwise quiet room filling with the sounds of her throat struggling to take her brother's cock that deeply. Andres closes his eyes at the incredible sensations, wishing he'd have started doing this years ago! He continues thrusting blindly into her throat until he feels his orgasm building deep in his gut. 

He pulls out of her mouth, not wanting his fun to end so quickly. He releases Teresa's nose, allowing her to catch her breath between heaving sobs. He strokes her silky hair a few times before twisting it into a ponytail. Her hair has gotten so long, the longest he ever remembers seeing it, and he adores how sweet and innocent it makes her look. He continues to curl the length around one finger, then wraps the entire tail counter-clockwise around her neck, looping it around the back until he's able to pick up the end again at the front. He pulls the hair taut across her throat, using it as a makeshift noose. When she realizes what Andres is doing Teresa panics, her hands shooting up in an attempt to pull her hair out of his fist. But Andres is too strong, and her hands can't do anything but claw at her own neck. 

Andres is fascinated with the way Teresa's face is slowly turning more and more red, partly from terror and also from a lack of oxygen. He calls her name softly and grins at her when she meets his eyes. 

"Are you going to be a good girl now, and do as I tell you?" He loosens her hair just enough for her to catch her breath. He waits patiently until she's able to pant out a quiet "yes." His grin widens. "Good! Now, open your mouth. Let's try this again."Teresa closes her eyes and opens her mouth, barely giving her brother a glimpse of her pink tongue. He uses her hair to pull her close again but keeps his grasp light, the noose loosely draped across the base of her throat. 

He pushes his cock back into her mouth, groaning softly as he guides it deeper. This time when he hits the back of her mouth he stays where he is, luxuriating in the incredible way her throat tightens around his cock head. The sounds of her gagging just serve to rile him up even more, and he yanks on her hair to pull her even more onto his cock. His balls brush against her chin after one more harsh tug, and combined with the knowledge that his entire length is buried in his baby sister's mouth is too much for him. His orgasm rolls over him and he shoots his cum directly into the back of Teresa's throat, staying put until his cock stops pulsating with his release. 

Finally satiated he steps back, watching as his softening cock slips from Teresa's red and slightly swollen mouth. He releases her hair and when she scrambles back on the bench seat he doesn't attempt to stop her. He tucks himself back into his jeans, shivering at the rough scrape of the material against his oversensitive cock. He glances up at his sister and feels a rush of pride and satisfaction at what he sees. 

Her hair is disheveled, still partially wrapped around her throat. Her cheeks are flushed and her soft mouth is open as she continues panting for air. Her eyes though, are what make him consider seeing if he could get hard again already because the haunted look he sees there, full of terror and pain and betrayal, is almost enough to risk spending more time there. But he swallows down his greed and steps away, heading for the door. He has time. When he reaches the door he turns for one last, lingering look. 

"Teresa, look at me." She does so immediately, that same look in her eyes. "If you try to go to Mama or Papa about this, I'll make sure the next time I come for you that you won't survive. ¿Entiendes?" She nods rapidly, her eyes wide. Andres grins again. "Good." As he turns to leave he sees Mrs. Xue turning the corner after having just ascended the stairs. He says a quick hello before heading into his room for his snack. He's worked up an appetite, he thinks he's earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor = please  
> Madre de dios = mother of god  
> Entiendes = understand or do you understand


End file.
